


Изнанка мира

by eighthesther



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну а здесь, знаешь ли, приходится бежать со всех ног, чтобы только остаться на том же месте, а чтобы попасть в другое место нужно бежать вдвое быстрее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изнанка мира

Когда стрелки часов замирают где-то между половиной седьмого и без десяти двенадцать, Чжонхен последний раз прокручивает легко поддающиеся стороны кубика, и удовлетворенно улыбается, аккуратно ставя его перед собой. Ровно между чайной чашкой и чайником, как будто отмерив под линейку, тем не то, чтобы нравится такое соседство, но только чашка позволяет себе приподняться на тоненьких суставчатых лапках и слегка отодвинуться, нарушая симметрию.

Чжонхен молча качает головой, откидываясь на спинку кресла и со вкусом потягивается, подставляя лицо лучам заходящего солнца. Еще минут пятнадцать, и в восемь утра можно будет прогуляться, а может быть даже зайти к кому-то в гости, потому Чжонхен просто предвкушает, толком не определившись что – пирожные или беседу, когда в дверь стучат, заставляя закашляться улыбкой.

\- Ммм, - недовольно тянет он, последний раз поводя плечами, и добавляет уже громче: - Oui?

Тогда дверь наконец-то послушно приоткрывается, впуская гостя.

\- Oui, mon cher? – повторяет Чжонхен, рассеянно проводя пальцами по гладкой поверхности столешницы, и только после этого поднимая взгляд.

\- Привет, - немного неуверенно говорят ему, замирая в двух шагах от стола. – Извини… те. Я просто шел, и увидел две…

\- Все так говорят, - скучно перебивает Чжонхен, легко взмахивая пальцами, отчего стоящий рядом с ним чайник пытается панически отбежать подальше, вызывая у гостя ошарашенный и неуверенный взгляд.

\- Меня зовут Кибом, - зачем-то говорит он, наконец-то перестав таращиться на чайник и переводя взгляд на Чжонхена.

\- Очень здорово, - соглашается тот. – И что у тебя? ЛСД? Кокаин? Кетамин?

\- Что? – переспрашивает гость, заставляя Чжонхена присмотреться внимательней, замечая волосок к волоску уложенные волосы, аккуратную одежду и слишком чистые глаза.

\- Хочешь чаю? – неожиданно предлагает он. – Кстати, можешь сесть.

\- А какой есть? – уточняет гость, аккуратно отодвигая стул, смирно притворяющийся не умеющим ходить.

\- Никакого, - честно отвечает Чжонхен. – Но так принято.

\- Не путай меня, - поджимает губы гость. – И почему тут так темно?

«Потому что твой мозг перестает функционировать», - хочется ответить Чжонхену. – «И ты умираешь».

\- Почти полночь, - вместо этого говорит он, и все часы послушно изображают без пяти пять, а проникающие в окна закатные лучи, сменяются легкой туманностью.

\- Вообще ты не скажешь, как отсюда выбраться? – почти без паузы вставляет гость. – Это сон или как?

\- Никак, - пожимает плечами Чжонхен, легким постукиванием пальцев по столу, заставляя чайник приподняться и наполнить чашку молоком, а ту – подбежать к Кибому. – Но ты можешь рассказать мне о том, что здесь видел, и мне будет не так скучно.

\- Что за фигня? – морщится гость. – Это не реальность. Меня должны разбудить?

Чжонхен на секунду задумывается, переводя взгляд с Кибома на дверь, а потом качает головой.

\- Слишком далеко. Тебе стоило не быть таким любопытным, и не спускаться вниз.

\- Куда вниз? – не понимает тот, машинально отодвигаясь от слишком резвой чашки.

\- По лестницам, - вежливо объясняет Чжонхен. – Никогда не спускайся вниз, если хочешь, чтобы тебя разбудили.

\- Но я не…

\- Мм? – перебивает Чжонхен, заставляя лежащий перед ним кубик, превратиться в орхидею.

\- Я только прошел через маковое поле, а потом встретил какого-то типа в короне…

\- Excellent, - опять не дослушивает Чжонхен, но наклоняется вперед, на раскрытой ладони протягивая Кибому цветок. – Пьяный анестезиолог? Опиаты?

\- Что? – еще более ошарашено повторяет гость. – Я не по…

\- Не бойся, - говорит Чжонхен, демонстрируя в мягкой улыбке мелкие ровные зубы. – Вполне вероятно, что я последний с кем ты разговариваешь. Ну конечно, если ты не хочешь вернуться к Тэмину на маковое поле, но учти, он кошмарно самовлюбленный.

\- Что ты несешь?! – наконец-то взрывается гость, вскакивая на ноги. Испуганный стул на всякий случай отбегает подальше, а чашка панически сжимается, прикрываясь лапками. – Бред какой… я ухожу.

\- A peu près, - любезно отзывается Чжонхен. – Алкогольное отравление, наверняка.

Его прерывает захлопнувшаяся дверь. Тогда он вздыхает, обмякая в кресле, и аккуратно кладет перед собой смятый цветок. Часы согласно бьют четыре пополудни, время чая, но его никогда не бывает, когда он нужен, а осторожно подбирающаяся чашка предлагает только нетронутое молоко.

 

Когда за окном сонные туманности сменяются палящим солнцем, Чжонхен наконец выбирается из-за стола, и сонно потянувшись, в двух шагах от себя привычно обнаруживает присыпанную хвоей тропинку. Он сбегает по склону, аккуратно огибая разросшиеся ветви деревьев, и спрыгивает с камня, приземляясь рядом со скучающим Джинки.

\- Ты был уже через пять минут, - туманно приветствует его тот, выдыхая в морозный воздух облачко тяжелого сладковатого дыма.

\- Чаю? – вздыхает Чжонхен, присаживаясь рядом, и оглядывает открывающийся перед ними вид. Над темным заросшим прудом, скучает девушка неопрятного вида, изредка провожая взглядом скачущего рядом молодого козленка.

\- Нет у тебя чая, - скучно отмахивается Джинки, на секунду выглядывая из-за мольберта. - Знаю, так принято.

\- И ты же знаешь, у нас гость? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Чжонхен, морщась, от доносящихся откуда-то звуков игры на пианино.

\- Тэмин уже всем растрепал, как его шокировало.

\- А что его не шокирует? – рассеянно уточняет Чжонхен, отбирая у Джинки трубку, чтобы затянуться.

\- Шопен, - философски отзывается Джинки.

\- Шопен? – переспрашивает Чжонхен, прислушиваясь к доносящееся музыке, - И какая у него сейчас скорость вращения?

Джинки отмахивается, забирая назад свою трубку.

\- What happened to your friend? – глубокомысленно спрашивает он через несколько минут сладкого молчания.

\- В точности, - соглашается Чжонхен.

\- Сейчас он как раз развлекает нас рассказом о том, что встретило его в этих краях, - ухмыляется Джинки, подбирая с земли палитру. – Ты ему не понравился.

\- Какая разница, - небрежно морщится Чжонхен. – Это все равно ненадолго.

\- You know better, - нейтрально замечает Джинки, задумчиво переводя взгляд с озера, украшенного девушкой, на полотно перед собой. – Может чего-нибудь добавить?

\- Да, - легкомысленно кивает Чжонхен. – Добавь волка, - и на секунду задумавшись, заканчивает: - И чего-нибудь красного.

После чего поднимается, оставляя еще дымящуюся трубку рядом на камне.

 

\- Иди, - легко подталкивает его Минхо, мягко кладя ладони на плечи. – По лестнице, и там ты выберешься отсюда.

Но Кибом почему-то медлит, неуверенно глядя на ведущие вниз ступеньки. Дверь, ведущая к ним, кое-как вписана в какой-то загадочный механизм, кажется полностью состоящий из вращающихся шестеренок и труб, из которых время от времени вырываются струи обжигающего пара.

\- Ты уверен? – на всякий случай уточняет он, не спеша подходить ближе. – Один… из ваших, помнишь, я рассказывал?.. Сказал никогда не спускаться вниз.

\- Конечно уверен, - ободряюще улыбается Минхо, взмахивая механической рукой. – Чжонхен вечно врет.

\- И предлагает чай, которого нет, - мрачно соглашается Кибом, еще раз заглядывает в дверь, оценивая количество уходящих в вязкую тьму ступенек.

\- Так принято, - машинально отвечает Минхо. – Давай, ты не можешь долго здесь оставаться, иначе не выберешься.

Тогда Кибом ободренно кивает, делая первый шаг вперед. Ступенька под ногой легко пружинит, как будто живая и он еле сдерживается от того, чтобы отступить.

\- Уже двадцать минут одиннадцатого, - ненавязчиво напоминает Минхо. – Ты теряешь время. Не бойся, ты должен преодолеть страх, и только так ты победишь это место.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Кибом, сжимая зубы. – Спасибо тебе.

\- Не за что, - негромко клацая металлическими соединениями, мягко гладит его по спине Минхо. – Давай…

\- Чаю? – мрачно доносится из-за спины. – Отойди от него.

И Кибом собирается обернуться, но тут его резко толкают вперед, и он теряет опору, влетая в ступеньки, а стоит только ему попытаться хоть как-то подняться, его прижимает, тянет куда-то вниз, навстречу тьме и такому страху, от которого панически перестает биться сердце и заканчивается дыхание.

\- Нет, - кричит он, цепляясь пальцами за ступеньки. – Не надо!.. Не хочу!.. Нет…

Невидимые щупальца тьмы цепляются за его ноги, оплетают до самой поясницы, стягивая вниз, и с каждым сантиметром Кибом чувствует, как ледяной холод подбирается все выше, еще страшнее.

\- Нет… - задыхается он. – Нет!.. Пожалуйста…

Пальцы соскальзывают с краев, даже когда он цепляется ногтями, сопротивляется всем телом, пытаясь хоть немного удержаться, потому что он не хочет туда, вниз, и ужас затапливает сознание, вытесняя все кроме животных инстинктов.

\- Нет, - просит Кибом. – Не надо!.. Я...

А потом откуда-то сверху приходит сила, и его хватают одновременно за руки, за плечи и тянут вверх, заставляя разрываться.

\- Ну же, - сквозь шум в ушах доносится до него. – Сопротивляйся, дурак!..

Он сжимается в комок, кажется состоящий только из боли и страха, но держится из последних сил, уже ничего не видя и не слыша. И только когда просто больше невозможно терпеть, он чувствует рывок, еще один, почти теряет сознание, а потом вдруг может вдохнуть.

Тишина стоит такая, что кажется сейчас может просто разбиться.

Кибом стонет, медленно осознавая, что он лежит где-то на траве, что его кто-то обнимает, легкий ветерок ерошит мокрые волосы на затылке, и вокруг больше ничего не происходит.

\- Ты?.. – сипло бормочет он, вслепую проводя пальцами по чьим-то плечам.

\- Идиот, - шепчут ему на ухо, и только после этого, Кибом решает взглянуть. Чжонхен выглядит почти полупрозрачным, хотя и ощущается вполне материально.

\- Я же предупреждал, - с трудом продолжает он.

\- Извини, - всхлипывает Кибом, ладонями растирая слезы по щекам. Руки заметно трясутся, но он находит в себе силы кое-как сесть, наклоняясь к Чжонхену. – Я могу что-то сделать?

\- Замолчать, - выдыхает тот, перекатываясь на спину.

Тогда Кибом с трудом оглядывается, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Вокруг них солнце и трава, по которой ветер гонит тревожные волны. Нет ни Минхо с его шестеренками, ни дверей, ни лестниц, только почти на горизонте на секунду мелькает тонкий мальчик в короне, впрочем сразу же исчезая с поля зрения.

\- Я не… - начинает Кибом, опять без сил ложась на землю. – Я никогда ничего не… употреблял.

Солнце то тускнеет, то опять почти слепит, а Чжонхен становится полупрозрачным уже совсем всерьез, истаивая на глазах.

\- Не пропадай, - шепчет Кибом, беря его за руку, и уже ожидая, что его пальцы сомкнутся на пустоте, но чужое запястье все же ощущается почти явственно.

\- Я хочу чая, я не буду больше никуда спускаться, - испуганно частит он, хватаясь уже обеими руками. Чжонхен смотрит на него со странной смесью сожаления и спокойствия, позволяя тормошить себя, но никак не реагируя.

Кибом старается быть сильным, не паниковать, хотя все окружающее мигает, моментами полностью исчезая, моментами ослепляя. Солнц почему-то становится шесть, и они собираются вместе, ровно над Кибомом, как будто гигантская операционная лампа, просвечивающая его насквозь. Тогда он просто смотрит на Чжонхена, понимая, что руки стоит опустить, потому что Кибом уходит, а Чжонхен остается в этом месте, с такими же пугающими обитателями, как он сам, застрявшими между остальными «там».

\- Страшно, - негромко, и как-то обреченно говорит Кибом, ложась на бок.

Они с Чжонхеном просто смотрят друг на друга, и в месте, где ни одни часы не показывают верное время, где вообще не существует понятия времени, Кибому кажется, что могло бы пройти несколько суток, пока мир не начинает движение.

\- Не бойся, - легко говорит Чжонхен, протягивая к нему ладони, и прижимая их к щекам. Он наклоняется, на секунду замирая, а потом прикасается губами к губам. Кибом легко отвечает на поцелуй, ему нечего терять, а того, с кем он целуется, возможно и не существует вовсе, а вокруг все разваливается на куски – ветер наклоняет траву к земле, снося все на своем пути, рвет неведомо откуда взявшиеся черные тучи, мчащиеся так низко, что кажется их можно потрогать рукой.

\- И не возвращайся, - шепчет Чжонхен, отстраняясь, а Кибом вдруг замечает, что он опять отчетливо виден, и весь светится. Сияние проходит сквозь кожу, как будто проникая откуда-то изнутри, и все окружающее подхватывает это. Трава, небо, тучи – заполняют Кибома светом, когда Чжонхен опять целует его, а потом еще раз, а потом Кибома начинает волочь наверх, куда-то выше.

\- Что? – кричит он, пытаясь перекричать завывающий ветер. – Я…

\- Выбирайся, - перебивают его. Чжонхен не повышает голос, но звучит отчетливо, как будто они разговаривают в полной тишине. – И никогда больше не возвращайся, Кибом.

«Я не…», - хочет сказать Кибом, но сияние поглощает его, и он летит вверх, еще выше, к свету пяти солнц, похожих на операционную лампу.

 

Когда все стрелки часов сходят с ума, бестолково и без остановки спеша по кругу, Чжонхен возвращается к себе. Здесь как всегда почти четыре, время чая, и его кресло приветственно встряхивается, распрямляя ножки.

Он постукивает пальцами по столу, заставляя чайник поспешно вспрыгнуть на него, и наполнить чашку холодным какао. Цветок орхидеи все так же лежит ровно посредине, как будто ничего не произошло, и Чжонхен подбирает его, усаживаясь в кресло. Когда он разжимает ладонь, там лежит всего лишь кубик, в котором опять перемешаны все цвета.

Тогда он откидывается спинку, и поворачивает первую грань.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. _Oui, mon cher?_ \- Да, мой друг.  
>  2\. _Excellent_ \- Отлично.  
>  3\. _A peu près_ \- [More or less](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%C3%A0_peu_pr%C3%A8s)  
>  4\. _Над темным заросшим прудом, скучает девушка неопрятного вида, изредка провожая взглядом скачущего рядом молодого козленка_ \- [Аленушка](http://www.books.kostyor.ru/images/tale13.jpg)  
>  5\. _What happened to your friend?_ \- Что случилось с твоим другом?  
>  6\. _– Добавь волка, - и на секунду задумавшись, заканчивает: - И чего-нибудь красного_ \- [Красная Шапочка](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%A8%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B0)


End file.
